Ignorance Isn't Bliss
by MewLover54
Summary: Eevee wants to express her feelings for her friend Vulpix, however he has a less-than-good opinion of relationships, specifically kissing. How will this turn out? Read and find out. Lemon warning. Vulpix/Eevee, hints at Grovyle/Combusken and Darkrai/Cresselia. Rated MA


ML54: My first, proper one-shot for a while.

Pikachu: And an indirect sequeal to Breaking the Walls as well. Interesting.

ML54: This is another lemon story for Vupix/Eevee. I don't own Pokemon.

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

Vulpix grinned as he ran from Matt, who was tripping over his own feet to try and catch up to him. This was too easy!

Matt jumped over to him to try and catch him, but the Fire-type just stepped to the side and the trainer had fallen, face first, in the dirt. Sheila facepalmed herself, watching her friend failing at catching his own Pokemon.

Vulpix was a red, fox like pokemon with six, curly tails and three head bangs. He stopped in front of Matt, grinning and daring him to try and catch him.

Right now, the Fire-type had initiated a 'game', which actually meant that Vulpix had taken the trainer's Pokedex, and was running around, trying to keep away from him until the inevitable happened.

As he thought those words, he felt himself get hoisted in the air and into the arms of a green, lizard like Pokemon. "Vul! (Grovyle!)" Grovyle yanked the red device out of the vixen's tail and put him down, handing it back to Matt.

"Thanks buddy..." Matt then looked at his Fire-type sternly. "...I've told you before, Vulpix, don't steal my stuff..." Vulpix rolled his eyes, having heard this speech a hundred times over.

As soon as Matt finished his little speech, he and Grovyle went off to do their own thing. The trainer planning for the Canalave City gym. Grovyle to cuddle with Combusken.

He saw the two Pokemon kiss and had to look away before he threw up. He doesn't understand what the appeal of that was. It looked kind of gross!

He pondered this a little when he spotted his friend, Eevee. The little brown and beige fox-kitten was watching those same two Pokemon with a far off look in her eyes, a dreamy smile on her face. What's up with her lately? She's usually his partner in crime when he gets into mischief, stealing Sheila's stuff as well.

But all she seems to do these days is sit around and stare off into space, especially when the Pokemon couple were around. "Hey Eevee." She jumped at the new voice and turned to see Vulpix lie down next to her. She blushed in embarrassment, looking anywhere but at him.

"H-hi Vulpy." She replied, using an affectionate nickname for him. He looked at her in a look you could class as annoyance, huffing.

"I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel...girly." She rolled her eyes at him, nudging his shoulder with her paw so he toppled over.

"What's wrong with being girl?" The Fire-type got back up, shaking his head.

"Nothing. But, as you can see, I'm not a girl." Eevee grinned at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Care to prove that?" Vulpix looked at her oddly, before replying.

"I don't know how to prove it exactly, but my voice is deeper than yours! I suppose that's proof enough." He shrugged, not noticing her look down in disappointment. This is about the eighth or ninth time she asked him a question like this.

He noticed that her eyes wandered back over to the Hoenn starter pair, starting to let her mind wander a bit. Vulpix followed her line of sight before pretending to gag.

Eevee, startled, looked back at him in confusion. "What?"

Vulpix shook his head and answered. "Why do they do that kissing thing?"

"Cause it might feel nice?" Eevee answered, feebly. See, if it wasn't obvious from before, she had a major crush on Vulpix. A HUGE crush. She thinks she's in love, but she can't be too sure for she had never been in love before.

But, unfortunately for her, despite him being old enough physically to be interested in finding a mate, mentally was an entirely different story. He was very much a man with a child's mind.

"What? Getting someone else's spit on your face?" She looked at him, hurt starting to show in her brown iris's. Why has he not noticed her hints? She tries to flirt with him, to temp him, but he just never understands it!

"They're not spitting on each other!" She argued. She's recently gone into heat as well, to make matters worse. She's very good at controlling it, true, but it doesn't stop her daydreaming. She's had to keep her tail down to hide her swollen womanhood. She's told Combusken her desire to keep everyone else away from her until Vulpix notices and takes her, but that hasn't happened at all.

"How do you describe it then?" He asked, challengingly, knowing that if he can't explain it, there's a very good chance she can't either. Despite her being a lot smarter than him, he still held a certain air of arrogance.

"It's a sort of...connection between two beings in love." She said, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of kissing Vulpix, despite knowing that it will probably never happen. "A bond that could not be broken by anything...Not a heard of Tauros, nor Arceus herself. And couples usually seal this bond in two ways. One is kissing. The oth..." She quickly stopped herself to prevent her desires getting too strong or scarring the poor guy.

There was a pause of about ten seconds before Vulpix rolled his eyes. "Sounds pretty gay to me."

"How could something like that be gay?!" She yelled at him, angry that he thinks of something so natural and beautiful to be so wrong!

"No need to get angry. It's not like yo...Wait! Your not thinking about kissing someone too, are you?" He interrupted himself, feeling a little disappointed. He wasn't sure why, but it was probably because his partner had become weak.

Eevee's eyes had started to water with frustration, though this is the closest he's come to figuring out her feelings for him in months. Her heat was burning her, urging her to just force him to the ground and fuck him there, despite her brain telling her that was a stupid suggestion.

The trainer and Co-ordinator had both left to gather firewood for the night, as the sun was setting. So, Eevee took the opportunity and pounced on top of the Fire-type, forcing him onto his back, a yelp coming out his throat.

Grovyle and Combusken turned to see the fox-kitten pair, and saw Eevee force her muzzle onto his, Vulpix's eyes wide with what was going on.

The Fire-type didn't know what to do or what to say. Eevee has never EVER been this close to him before, her fur brushing against his, a sudden, new warmth suddenly overcame him. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it was strange and different and he didn't like different.

As soon as Eevee disconnected, Vulpix, being the charmer that he is, started to spit on the ground next to him. "Eww! Gross!" Eevee chest tightened in horror when she heard those words leave his mouth. Grovyle and Combusken facepalmed themselves.

Vulpix felt something wet hit his cheek and looked up to see Eevee starting to cry. Panicked, the vixen struggled to get a word out.

Once he did find something to say though, Eevee's paw reared up and slammed on his cheek, causing his face to recoil in the direction of the velocity. The slap left a, slightly darker red then his fur, paw print and an angry crying Eevee over him.

"F-fine...I g-get it! Never come near me again!" She then ran off into the forest, crying all the way there.

Vulpix rolled over, about to run after her to find out what's wrong, before he saw Combusken rush past him and Grovyle hold him back. "Not so fast there. We're going to have a bit of a guy talk, okay?"

"But...But Eevee..."

"Is with Combusken, she'll be fine." Grovyle picked him up, making sure to point Vulpix's head away from him so he couldn't attack him.

* * *

"Right. Tell me what you did wrong?" Vulpix jumped in pure surprise. This wasn't his fault, was it? No, he knows when something is HIS fault, usually it's because he has a stolen item in his tails or between his teeth.

"I didn't do anything!" The Grass-type rolled his eyes at the oblivious Vulpix.

"So Eevee didn't express her love for you and you didn't basically just spit it back in her face." The fox's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was an expression of...what?" He was confused. More confused than he has ever been.

"Have you ever seen her kiss anyone else?" That, he could understand. He knows she has never kissed anyone before, she must have been pretty new to it. Pretty nervous...Scared.

Vulpix's eyes started to widen in horror at his own actions. "I-I...I-I-I ruined her first kiss for her..." Tears are now starting to form in his own eyes now as Grovyle started to soften his eyes. It appears the Fire-type really didn't know what he did until now.

They say ignorance is bliss, but only for one person. It can cause so much frustration and pain to others.

"She-Her self esteem has probably been shattered too...I-I ca-can't believe I did that!" Grovyle sighed as the Vulpix started to beat his own head in. Grovyle, himself, had felt quite stupid for missing so many of Combusken's hints when they were still a Treeko and a Torchic. "T-to my best friend!"

"She wants to be more than just your best friend, Vulpix." The red Pokemon pouted sadly, his chest painfully clenching.

"S-She doesn't want t-to be f-friends anymore..."

"Look, I've seen this in girls before..." Grovyle started, patting Vulpix's back reassuringly. "...Just give her some time to cool off and then go to talk to her. But make sure to get your own feelings in check first!"

"What do yo..." Vulpix started before the wood gecko interrupted.

"I know what you're like and trust me, pretending to love her too will only make things worse later. I know it will be hard but, if you don't love her, be brutally honest. Leading her on is the worst thing you can possibly do." He got up and left Vulpix behind to his own thoughts.

"_I-I, what?...Come on brain! Work with me!"_

"_**I got nothing."**_

"_Fat load of good you are!" _After that, the Fire-type smacked his own head. Now to add to his ever growing pile of problems, he's hearing voices in his head!

"_**Look, the girl's cute. And you can deny it all you want, but you enjoyed that kiss! And the way her fur felt on yours! You know you want her!" **_

"_You do know hearing voices in your head is a sign of madness?"_

"_**You've always been pretty crazy."**_

"_Touché brain, touché."_

"_**Just admit it, you like her."**_

"_Okay! I like her, but is that enough! She LOVES me! I'd look pathetic going to her and saying I like her! I don't want her to get her hopes up! She's a great catch and I can't lead her on!"_

When the voices stopped, he sighed and walked back into the clearing.

He saw Eevee there and his heart almost broke at the sight of her. He cheeks were matted down with tears, they were red and swollen, her legs were barely holding her up.

The vulpine was about to go up to her before remembering what Grovyle said. _"Just give her some time." _So he, instead, walked to his trainer and decided to sleep a bit to clear his head a bit.

* * *

Vulpix awoke with a start from the dream that horrified him beyond belief. He knew being near Canalave meant that Darkrai might be in the area, but he didn't even believe in the Legendaries.

"_That was awful..." _He thought to himself, shaking the sweat off his fur. _"I know that heat can drive Pokemon crazy...but...those Mightyena...To poor E-Eevee..." _

His nightmare was based on Eevee. Her heat had driven a pack of Mightyena crazy. Despite her protests, she was still taken advantage of and he felt glued to the spot, unable to stop it.

"_I...I don't want that to h-happen..."_

"_**Well, there's one way you can get rid of her heat..."**_

"_You again! I'm not going to take advantage of her!"_

"_**It's not taking advantage if you love her...She's been the base of you thoughts for the past three hours! You sir, are in love with that girl!"**_

"_I...I-I..." _Vulpix breathed through his nose and let out his breath. "I love Eevee..." Once he said it his heart started to flutter a bit and his head felt much clearer. He smiled to himself.

"_**FINALLY! NOW GO FIND HER!" **_

"_Wait! She's not here?!" _Vulpix glanced around to see no sign of the brown and beige fox. Panicked, he sniffed the air to find her...

...and soon caught scent of her heat.

"_I kind of wish I wasn't following this smell..." _He thought to himself, trying to keep 'Mini-Vulpix' sheathed. _"But I got to find her before another male does!" _With determination, he initiated a Quick Attack and ran after her.

* * *

He, after about a minute or two of running, finally found her. She was lying down next to the lake they found. He heard her sniffle and sob a bit. _"She must really love me to have been crying this long!" _

He walked toward her slowly, trying not to startle her, before he stepped on a lone twig and her head snapped in his direction. _"So much for subtlety..." _The fox-kitten was surprised at first, before she narrowed her eyes, angrily, at him.

"I thought I told you not to come near me!" Vulpix's heart clenched a little, but the child in his head couldn't help it.

"I'm not too close yet..." _"SHUT UP HEAD!" _

"_**That wasn't MY fault! Think before you speak!"**_

Eevee huffed, stepped a few steps closer and drew a line in the dirt with her paw, then took a few steps back. "You cross that line, you're asking for it!"

Vulpix looked at the unsteady, wobbly line and raised a pokebrow at it. _"What could she do?" _

"_**She's a female in heat, smart guy!" **_

"_Oh yeah...Well I need to be close anyway..." _

"_**Don't do it!"**_

Vulpix didn't listen and crossed the line. "Shadow Ball!" The fox yelped and used a Quick Attack to dodge the poorly formed ball of darkness.

Vulpix continued forward. "SWIFT!" Vulpix clenched his muscles as stars were fired at him from Eevee's maw, shattering into smaller stars when they hit. But still he trekked on.

She soon stopped her attack and was surprised to see he was still advancing, but was even more surprised that he wasn't fighting back!

Soon the pair were face to face, the Fire-type looking a little more apprehensive and the Normal-type, just wasn't looking at him. "C'mon Eevee..." Vulpix whined, trying to move his face into her view, but she kept looking away. "Please...I need to say this..."

"You've got minute!" She replied through clenched teeth, while she was standing on all fours. "Then I'll use my run away ability. So start talking."

"_How's she going to time a minute AND listen to me?"_

"_**Girls are good at multitasking! Now focus!"**_

"Right..." She looked a little confused by that part, but shrugged it off as him being his usual, stupid self. "I need to start by apologising..."

To say the Normal-type was surprised would be an understatement. Vulpix NEVER apologised for anything! To ANYONE! "I'm really, REALLY sorry Eevee...I..." He stopped to suck in a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to insult you...I...I-I was being stupid...I'm sorry...and..."

"There's more?" Eevee inquired, only really expecting an apology. But yet, she wasn't expecting that either, so she thinks he could end up admitting that he was Mew and it wouldn't surprise her.

"I..." Vulpix's face started to flush quite badly, especially since Eevee's tail was in the air so her scent was basically humidifying the air at this point. His member was starting to show without his consent. "I actually...enjoyed kissing you...I just didn't realise until later..."

Eevee's face soon took the same tint of red that Vulpix's did and then some. Surely he's not going to say it, was he? The vulpine took a deep breath and looked straight into Eevee's eyes with the most serious look that she's ever seen him use.

"I l-love you, Eevee..." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Was this it? Was she dreaming?

Her eyes narrowed, however, knowing something about this Fire-type. That he just likes seeing his friends happy by any means necessary. Including lying. "Prove it." Noting Vulpix's confused look, she rolled her eyes and glared harder. "Prove that you love me!"

Now Vulpix was in a tight spot. How could he possibly PROVE love to her?! How do you prove love?! He pondered this for a few minutes before he saw her trot off towards their trainers.

Then, an idea snapped into his head and he, lightly, tackled her side, lying on top of her. "Hey! Get off of m-uph!" Her protest was cut short when Vulpix pressed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Didn't, just three hours ago, he say that doing this was gross? Yet he was kissing her! _"Then it's true..." _She thought to herself, looking to his closed eyes that seemed relaxed and feeling a smile against her muzzle from his. _"HE LOVES ME!" _

She smiled widely, new tears spilling out as she started to kiss back just as passionately as he did. Her vulva still admitting her scent but had done so at ten times the speed now that she's in direct contact with a male, his masculine scent just dripping off his own fur as it brushed against her own.

The scent started to raid the vulpine's mind as he started to deepen the kiss further, him still lying on top of her. He opened his mouth and poked his tongue out, pressing it against her lips to try and gain access.

Eevee's mind had started to get driven by her heat and desires that are, finally, starting to get realised. She opened her maw wide, granting him free entry, even going as far as drawing her tongue back to give him more room.

And he took it, dragging his tongue across her jaw, her teeth, studying every inch of the cavern, to her slightly pointed canines, to her rough tongue whilst also loving every second of it! This was what he thought was disgusting earlier? Guess the old saying's true. Don't knock it til you've tried it. But he knows that he'd only, EVER do this with the girl beneath him. He'd never, ever be as close to ANYONE as he is to Eevee. She was his best friend, his light, his everything!

And he was going to show her exactly what she means to him.

He soon, skilfully, wrapped his tongue around hers and started to pull it into his mouth, letting her explore his own maw. Her eyes opened as did his, her asking if it was okay. He responded by pulling her appendage a little harder. So Eevee took the chance and darted her tongue in hungrily.

Vulpix shivered at her touch, a new, pleasurable feeling running throughout his body. Her rough tongue dragged across his gums, cheeks and teeth so skilfully. He supposed that she's had practice with her tongue since she spends a lot of time licking and grooming her fur which felt so smooth and warm on his own coat of red fur. He couldn't help but to stroke her sides with his right forepaw, using the other to keep himself balanced.

Soon, the two were just dying to get a breath and had to, literally, rip apart. Panting heavily, a drool line connecting their mouths as Eevee laid on the ground with her tear stained eyes and big, goofy smile on her face, her mouth wide open to take in as much air as possible.

Vulpix took to licking her cheeks dry of the tears that had ruined her beauty. They tasted salty and unpleasant, but he still continued. His soft tongue dragging across her cheek, causing her to giggle a bit.

He soon finished and noticed that her fur was now sticking up where he had licked up her tears. "I love you too, Vulpix..." He smiled softly to her and the two stayed in position before Eevee started to giggle again, feeling something brush against her inner thigh. "I see you brought a friend..."

Vulpix started to blush, knowing she had to mean his member that had revealed itself during their kiss, expecting to be in use. But he smiled, slyly at her, kissing her neck and suckling on a couple of areas, causing the girl to cease her laughter and start to moan and whimper from his simple yet pleasurable course of action.

"Well..." He whispered to her ear before pausing to nibble on it slightly, causing her to moan louder. "...he and I will take care of you little 'problem'." He continued in a hushed and, as Eevee described it, incredibly sexy voice, before his kisses and nibbles started to descend her body.

She felt him kiss her chest area and pushed it upwards for him, whimpering when he started to nibble at one of the six nipples that descended down her front. Taking the hint, he started to give these nubs a little attention. Gently biting and swirling his tongue over each one as he went lower.

Her eyes clenched shut as he continued, her whole body trembling, shuddering and completely at his mercy. This is what her body has been craving for three days! This incredible pleasure that the one she loves was giving her oh, so naturally.

She soon felt him start to clean the area around her womanhood, it being stained for quite a while. She knew that she shouldn't try to clean it herself while she was emitting these juices as she'd have driven herself even more crazy. But she couldn't help but pant at feeling his expert tongue lap up her old and new pre that's been leaking from her for days.

Soon as he was finished with the appetiser, his decided to start with the main and dragged his tongue, slowly, across her pulsing slit.

The girl threw her head back and let out a loud, drawn out moan as she felt his long, wet appendage press against her virgin flower, letting her juices start to flow from her first male contact ever. "OH~~"

"Shh...I'll take care of you.." He meant that in the sense of what he was doing now and from now on. He wanted to be the one to protect her, to make her smile and to pleasure her like he was right now and he'd never let go of that job for anything.

He started slowly, dragging his tongue over her pussy a few times over before it was TOO slow for her and she pushed her hips up to encourage him to go deeper.

So, taking the hint, he did, pushing his tongue in so far that his teeth had started to gently scrape against her outer folds stimulating them while her inner walls were stimulated by the slimy, wet and hot appendage wiggling and dragging across them. The evolution Pokemon started to scream in pleasure at the new feelings coursing through her body. Wishing this moment to never end, thus she knew it would.

Vulpix opened his eyes, having closed them while enjoying the taste of her juices. Like fresh cheri berries. He likes spicy food. That's when he spotted a small nub on top of her folds. Curiously, he brought his paw up and started to, softly, prod at it.

That was all the fox-kitten could take. Having felt the small bundle of nerves, more commonly known as the clitoris, being stimulated as well, and let her juices flood out of her like a broken dam.

Vulpix drew his head back and start to cough quite badly, some of the flowing cum having gone down the wrong pipe, while Eevee had her eyes closed, her head back, hind legs trembling, body sweating and panting with a content look on her face as the euphoria of her orgasm had taken over her whole body.

After a couple of minutes, Eevee's orgasmic bliss was finished and she rolled onto her wobbly legs while Vulpix finished clearing his throat. She grinned when she saw his member was standing fully erect and ready for attention. But, just as she was going to give him that attention, he stopped her.

She looked up at him, curiously as he explained. "I hurt you earlier...It's not fair that you do that for me..." She looked a little surprised that he's the one who wanted to be punished for his actions, but decided to let him be punished. After all, she was still a little mad at him for it, but she'd forgiven him. She guesses he hasn't forgiven himself yet.

She smiled, seductively at him, walking past slowly, making sure that her tail was high in the air and her sex was plainly visible to the fire-type. "Well...We'll just have to give him some...alternative attention then..." She said, running her big, bushy tail under his chin. He whimpered in want as she passed, staring at the cunt that he had licked out not five minutes ago, his penis releasing his pre in anticipation.

As soon as she was two feet in front of him, she leant down on her forepaws, standing her hindpaws up, sticking her hindquarters up in the air as far as possible, her tail moving to the left, revealing her womanhood that had started to release even more juices in anticipation.

The Fire-type approached the young Pokemon, slowly before jumping up and laying his front half over her back, wrapping his forepaws around her chest, feeling her third and fourth nipples, causing her to moan and she moaned further when his tip had pressed against her swollen pussy lips.

Vulpix, already knowing he had her consent, started to push his hips forward slowly, splitting her unbelievably tight, virgin walls open with his heated member. Eevee flinched and moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Feeling herself getting widened and ridden for the first time in her life, it was an uncomfortable but wonderful feeling.

Soon, Vulpix paused as he felt her barrier, her virginity. He knew that, once his member pushed further, the girl below him will be in indescribable pain, so got to trying to think of a way to make this less painful for her.

But Eevee had no idea why he stopped and got a bit impatient. So, without thinking at all, she thrust her hips back, taking both their virginities.

They both cried out in pain, Eevee from having the rest of her walls yanked open and her barrier ripped apart, her body screaming at her to get Vulpix out of her NOW! Especially Since his member was really hot!

Vulpix was in pain since his member was just rammed straight into a resistance, like a car crashing into a thin, brick wall. He got through, but damages were done. His front legs clenched her to his chest. Eevee's claws had in-bedded themselves into the dirt and drew them back, creating eight visible claw marks in the ground.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry..." Eevee said, clenching eyes shut as a sting of pain shoot through her body. "I-I..."

"Shh..." Vulpix calmed the fox-kitten, his pain having subsided, hugging her close, rubbing her sides slowly. "It's not your fault...Just keep breathing...You'll be fine..." Eevee nodded, rubbing her head into his chin, finding comfort in his embrace.

After a couple more minutes, Vulpix now not moving without her consent, his cock not even flinching, Eevee started to feel the pain start to subside, so she bumped her hips back against his, moaning as she did. Taking the hint, Vulpix pull out a couple of inches before slowly pressing his penis back into her cunt again.

"Ah~! Oh~!" Eevee moaned out, feeling a new pleasure replace the intense pain that was there just a minute ago. Her pulsating flower, now having no way to stop his dick from pounding into her, just squeezed, held and released more juices to lube up his movement even more.

"Ah!" Vulpix moaned in sync, feeling his member being squeezed by her ever tightening walls. His nerves being stimulated so much that he could feel this pleasure in his paws as well.

Eevee spread her hindpaws further apart, encouraging him to move faster. "Oh~! Faster! Harder! Oh~ Vulpix!" Vulpix, obeying her requests, started to throw his hips against hers so hard that he was afraid he'd bruise the girl beneath him. But from her moans and cries of pleasure, he knew she was okay. Well, more than okay.

Her mouth had opened and her tongue had started to hang out of her mouth, her body producing sweat in amounts that she thought impossible. Vulpix was sweating a little less, being used to high temperatures, but he was still panting with exhaustion. But he was used to working even when tired, being a true, trainer's Pokemon.

Vulpix soon started to speed up even further before being asked, despite knowing he would have been asked anyway. This proved when Eevee let out a surprised scream of pleasure, throwing her hips up to meet his in time with him. So as soon as soon as he pulls out, she'd pull back a bit, some pre leaking from both their sexes, before they both threw their hips together. Both letting out a loud moan once they did.

Vulpix then started to nibble and lightly bite her left ear, using his right paw to rub her clit. She cried out even further, her stomach clenching, the intense pleasure starting to become to much.

As she panted a drop of sweat had dripped off her forehead onto her tongue. The salty taste was a bit unpleasant, but it was refreshing to get some sort of liquid into her dried throat.

Soon a scream louder then any of the overs had been released from her throat as an orgasm, a much stronger one than before, had rocketed out of her, splashing against Vulpix as he held where he was as she climaxed, the liquids shot out onto his legs, soaking her rear and his front with their combined juices.

As soon as she finished her climax, she bumped her hips back. Knowing what she wants, he thrust his hips in a few more times before pushing his knot into her folds, before they inflated and he shot his sperm into her uterus.

The two collapsed as he locked into her, being stuck there until he's finished. Although, at first, he didn't know this until he tried to pull out and te Eevee flinched in pain. So, to make the two more comfortable, he dismounted her and swivelled around so their tail holes were touching. They were both panting with exhaustion.

Eevee shuddered at the feeling of him filling her up, his penis filled her walls. She just felt...complete with him. Like they were supposed to be together.

Soon, his knot deflated as the last of his seed was shot into her, so he removed his slackened member. It sheathing as soon as it was removed, having used up everything it had to offer. Her walls had lost their reddened, swollen status, starting to close up and seal his seed inside her.

He lifted his new mate up onto his back and, on shaky legs, carried her back to the camp site. "Y-you don't have to carry me, Vulpy..." For the first time, Vulpix didn't mind the affectionate nickname, as he smiled back at her.

"I know I don't, Vee..." Eevee blushed at receiving her own nickname. "...but you've been doing stuff with me for my fun for months...so I'm going to start doing stuff for you as well..."

"For us..." Eevee let out, looking to her lower half in a mixture of happiness and worry. Vulpix carried on smiling, reaching the clearing and finding a place next to the fire, before spitting out a small Flamethrower to reignite it.

He laid Eevee down, carefully, and curling up around her. "Yeah...For us...I love you Vee..."

"I love you too Vulpy..." And with that, the two got to sleep, a lunar swan like Pokemon smiling down on them.

"_**Good going Vulpix...Thanks for your help Darkrai..." **_She said to the pitch black Pokemon next to her. He smiled back at her.

"No problem. You're right though, they are...'cute'...as you say." Cresselia grinned at him, rubbing her head into his side.

"_**Well, let's head back to your island, and I'll uphold my end of the bargain." **_He grinned and the two left, a lunar feather floating down next to the pair so they'll be unaffected by nightmares tonight.

* * *

ML54: Please don't flame me, but please review. ML54 out!


End file.
